


Road Trip 1

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Discussion about a road trip





	Road Trip 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have time now so I will update more often

Yet another boring afternoon at the Pharmercy household. The sun is still visible in the sky but too weak to be bothered by it. It's not hot, not cold. Room temperature. 

How did that temperature even get it's name? Was a person just standing in a room and said "This is the temperature!" and everyone just agreed?

Who knows.

Fareeha, sitting on the edge of the couch, is scrolling through her tablet with a cup of tea. She is dressed rather light for such a 'room tepmerature'. Just a black tank top and shorts. Coming from Egypt, she always says she is comfortable with light clothing, even if it's sometime cold outside.

Angela, taking her usual position on Fareeha's lap is covering the whole couch. Bored. She also isn't properly dressed for the 'room temperature'. She is wearing a thick hoodie with a single pocket that has two openings, one on each size and joggers. She usually likes to keep warm. This often includes the body heat of her lovely wife Fareeha. Maybe Fareeha is keeping herself warm by having Angela so close to her.

Angela flips through the TV chanels quickly. Nothing interesting is on. She sighs. Fareeha sets her tea cup down and intertwines her fingers into Angela's hair. Angela leans into her touch and sighs again, but this time more pleasently.

"You okay there?" Angela looks up to her from position on Fareeha's lap. "Just bored out of my mind..." She puts her hands up like she wants to reach the ceiling but actually just stretching them. After a couple of seconds they fall back down.

"Any ideas what you would wanna do?" Angela again looked up to see Fareeha looking back at her, she seems she is bored too.

"I've always wanted to go on an long unplaned roadtrip out of nowhere, like without any worries and to like free my mind and stuff."

"Right now??"

"No, you silly." Angela chuckles and repositions herself so the back of her head is lying directly on Fareeha's thigh. She takes the hand what was previously petting her hair, kisses the palm and places it on her cheek. She uses Fareeha's thumb to rub light and small circles on her cheek. As Fareeha gets the message and does is by herself, they both smile and Angela closes her eyes.

"So why haven't you ever gone?"

"Mostly because I had no one to go with."

"Hmm..." Fareeha thinks. "If you had someone to go with, what would you do?" It does seem like a nice idea.

She pauses to think. "We would need to go in a convertible so that when we drive the wind would blow through our hair" She pauses to think again. "We would have to go on a long strtech of road, somewhere we could drive for hours. We could stop anytime to motels and diners if we get hungry and... Well anything else fun we run into. Make our on little adventure."

"Sounds nice."

Angela sits up with a wide smile on her face in excitement. "It does? Would you go with me?"

"Yes I would love to! But... I do have work and don't you as well?"

"Sweetheart, you know I can work anytime."

"Yeah but I can't and that kind of a trip would take a lot of time. How much time did you have in mind?"

"Atleast two or three days. "

"And what about Hana and Dieter?"

"Sweetheart, you know Hana can take care of herself. And your mother and Reinheardt could take Dieter. They have been begging me to let them have him for a couple of days." 

Fareeha takes chin she's solving complicated mysteries of the universe.

She got broken out of het thinking. "And about your work, couldn't you just take a couple of days off? You work so hard."

"I don't know. I will ask my boss."

Angela jump with excitement. "Really? Ooowwww thank you sweetheart." She leans in and kisses Fareeha. 

"But don't get too excited. He is not the type of a person who will just give me what I want."

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'm sure he will." A devilish grin forms on Angela's face.

"Now... Lets go upstairs, I wanna lick every centimeter of your body." So they head upstsirs.


End file.
